


Throw cold water on it

by Fandom_Encyclopedia (sparrowsong07)



Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is chill in this, Canon? Don't Know Her, Drabble? One-shot? Who knows, M/M, Please just give it a chance, Sparring, When you don't know how to fight so your cool faunus buddy helps you out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Fandom_Encyclopedia
Summary: Adam is not a merciful teacher(Deleted scene from The valiant never taste of death but once)
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Capricorn Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Throw cold water on it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

  
  


Neptune groans, having just tumbled to the ground after having his legs knocked out underneath him. He lies on his back a moment, letting the chirps of the morning birds soothe his hammering heart.   
  
Recently, he's been trying to improve in hand-to-hand combat. He knows that on his team, he's always been the least proficient at it, always been the long-range sharpshooter hanging in the background. Always the weak link,  _ especially  _ compared to Sun.   
  
Though, to be fair, anything he does dulls in comparison to Sun.   
  
He shakily sits up, groaning softly when he feels the spot on his lower back that is  _ definitely  _ going to bruise later.   
  
Adam is not a merciful teacher.   
  
Speaking of Adam, Neptune sees him kick Tri-Hard (of which he's contemplating renaming) over to him as he holds out a hand for Neptune to take.   
  
Neptune lets Adam help himself up.   
  
“Again?” Neptune does  _ not  _ whine, but the prospect of another round of 1v1 against Adam Taurus, fighter extraordinaire, daunts him.   
  
“Just one more.” Adam shrugs, like duking it out like this before breakfast is a  _ normal  _ thing.   
  
And, yeah, Neptune  _ asked,  _ but he didn't think that meant  _ getting up at 5 am to go fight in the woods, Adam. There's this thing called sleep that the rest of us mortals need. _ _  
_ _  
_ Neptune backs up a few paces, unfurling his weapon to its glaive/ guandao form. (An inquiry he refuses to answer because the truth is he just wanted that weapon for it’s cool looks.)   
  
Adam unsheathes his sword, holding it in a striking position (Adam doesn't  _ do  _ defensive unless he absolutely has to.) Five rounds of this already and Adam still hasn't broken a sweat, further proving Neptune’s point that he's not fully mortal.   
  
Like the previous five times, Adam attacks first, also like the previous five times, he charges fast and  _ brutal. _ _  
_ _  
_ But this time, Neptune is a little more prepared.   
  
A clang sounds as weapon meets weapon. Adam quickly knees upward, just narrowly missing Neptune’s stomach and chest as he leaps back, quickly raising Tri-Hard to parry Adam’s next blow.   
  
It's quick, intense, and  _ vicious. _ _  
_ _  
_ Adam pulls no punches, does not slow down, does not offer any relief just because Neptune’s face is a friendly one. Neptune is just  _ barely  _ still standing by the skin of his teeth.   
  
And yet, he's lasting longer than he had before. The first time, before he learned that Adam didn't say ‘go’, he was felled in two seconds. The second, he lasted ten. The third he technically felled himself, tripping over a rock that gave Adam enough time to press the tip of his sword against Neptune’s chest. Less said about the fourth the better.   
  
Usually, when Neptune fights, he's methodical, he plans strategy, aims for the best places to hit, try to spot his opponent’s weakness.   
  
All that goes out the window when it's Adam that he's fighting. He doesn't offer time to plan an attack, sparring against him is all about survival.   
  
Neptune dodges another strike, almost. The sword glances against his shoulder, thankfully hitting the pad that keeps his joints safe.   
  
And dear  _ brothers  _ Adam is fast.   
  
Is it just a Faunus thing? To be gifted in combat? Or is it just an unfair advantage due to their extra features. Blake can hear the slightest sounds and react accordingly, Sun has a  _ whole other limb  _ to watch out for, and Neptune has seen Adam headbutt enough people to know that  _ that  _ isn't a fun experience.   
  
Forty-five seconds, though it feels much longer than that, that Neptune has lasted. He might even make it past a minute.   
  
Tri-Hard (he really should rename it) goes sailing through the air.   
  
Nevermind.   
  
Neptune swears that he can see Adam smirking, the smug jerk.   
  
Adam points his sword straight at Neptune, the triumphant grin growing on his face.   
  
But he hasn't won yet.   
  
Quickly, before he can rein his impulsive body in, Neptune dashes to the side and lunges at Adam, catching him by surprise.   
  
Adam drops his sword as Neptune collides face-first into Adam’s ribs. They scuffle on the ground for a second, Adam trying to kick Neptune off and Neptune fiercely pinning (or attempting to, as Adam is also stronger than Neptune by a couple of miles) his arms back.   
  
When the dust clears, Neptune is awkwardly half-sprawling against Adam’s chest.   
  
And he has a familiar blood-red sword parallel to his chest. So, no, a miracle did  _ not  _ happen and Neptune is not in an alternate reality where Adam has suddenly become defeatable by a lanky blue-haired boy.   
  
Neptune sighs dramatically and flops back onto the dirt.   
  
“Welp. I tried. I failed.” He talks to a particularly interesting patch of grass next to his face. Turning back to Adam he asks,    
  
“Breakfast?”   
  
Adam shakes his head, silent laughter on his face. “That was good.”   
  
Neptune frowns, “It wasn't a joke. I'm actually hungry over here dude.”   
  
“Not that. You fought well.”   
  
Neptune gapes, eyes wide. Adam notices and nervously looks away.   
  
“I can give non-backhanded compliments too, you know.”   
  
Neptune smiles lopsidedly, standing up and pulling Adam up with him.   
  
Neptune retrieves Tri-Hard and collapses it. Adam is already waiting by the forest clearing, in the direction back to the inn they and the rest of the team are staying at as they go to Vacuo, something that Sun has been non-stop ecstatic about.   
  
“I think my bruises are going to have bruises.”   
  
Adam just smirks, like the jerk he is. “Next time, let's allow semblance usage.”   
  
“Uh, no thanks, I value my life.”   
  
Adam laughs, loud and raspy, and the pair make their way back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually no, I don't think I am


End file.
